Love Lives
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: What are Meiling's thoughts over others' relationships? And most of all, hers? She'll tell it through her eyes.


Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.

* * *

_Everyone needs love to be eternally happy._

I remember Tomoyo saying that more than once. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure why I suddenly thought of it. All I was thinking about was how great Hiiragizawa and her date went great. I swear, sometimes Hiiragizawa is just _too_ romantic. He brought her to a new amusement park where they probably used more than half of the allowance I get for two months. And it was all Hiiragizawa's treat. After that, they went to the bridge for a little stargazing. Actually, it was more of a talk under the stars. And then, Hiiragizawa walked to Tomoyo's house with her. But before she went inside, they shared their very first kiss. Oh it was _absolutely_ adorable.

If you're asking how I knew, I've become a little spy. Just like what Tomoyo did when Sakura and Tsukishiro 'dated'. Heck, even Plushie, err, Kero was there. Actually, I've spied on all Syaoran and Sakura's, Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo's dates, even Mihara and Yamazaki's.

Speaking of dates, Syaoran proposed to Sakura on their first date. It's surprising, I know, but it's true. While they were eating, Syaoran suddenly stood up and went to the counter. When he came back, there were cocktails on the plate he was carrying, it was actually just plain water, they're _way_ below age. Anyway before Sakura drank her share, she saw something in it. Turns out, it was the engagement ring! I know, it's not the most original idea but it was so sweet of him.

But don't think too fast, kay? They planned the wedding after their studies. It was just that Syaoran was so sure about this. And anyway, Syaoran got what he wanted and deserved, while Sakura got more from the date than what she hoped for. They're happily engaged. Oh how I wish I was them.

Which turns me to another topic. Mihara and Tomoyo keep pushing me to stop wallowing over my heartbreak and go find a guy for me. I don't wallow and I'm happy with my current status. Besides I'm too busy with others' relationships. I'm the love expert, after all, even though I'm not exactly lucky in that field.

To tell you the truth, I'm not actually completely over Syaoran. I don't think I'll ever be. I mean, he was my first love. Lucky for the rest, they're soulmates were their first love. In Sakura's case, Tsukishiro was just a silly schoolgirl crush. Back to the topic, the love I have for Syaoran is still there. But now, it focuses more on Sibling Love.

But now that I think about it, I admit I get jealous whenever I see couples acting so sweet. Any single would. Especially if they loved someone before.

I admit, I've dreamed of having a special guy before. He would pop out of nowhere and declare his love for me. We would go to a secluded beach somewhere and watch the sunset. He'd tell me how much he loves me and say why. He'd tell me that even if I was far from perfect, I'll always be his only love. We'd talk for a while until he decides to walk me to my apartment. When we arrive, I'll find out he stays in the same place. He'll show me his part of the huge house and I'll show him mine. But before I enter, he grabs my hand and gets something from his pocket. I'll see a luscious red rose. He'll put it on my hand and say that however beautiful it is, it'll never be as beautiful as how he sees me. I'd be touched and tackle him. He'll hug me back and whisper those three magical words. I'd respond I love you, too. We'd exchange our see ya's and good night's then I go inside.

I know, it's sappy. I should lay off the love stories for a while. But really, I want someone special for me to love. I could care less if he was my friend, my enemy or just simply someone whose there in the start. For as long as the two of us love each other. I know it'll be a long and rocky road for us if he, whoever he is, will come into my life. But I'll, rather, we'll get through that.

At least, I can dream.

But no matter how many fantasies I have, it'll never change the fact that I'm happy being single. It means I'm free and independent. Meiling Li is a girl who can take care of herself and still live a good life even without a guy. I'm proud to be that girl. But I'm also definitely proud to be the Little Matchmaker of the group.

Matchmaker, I like that name. And that's what I'm known for. Everyone I know comes to me when they want to talk about their love life and status. I give advice, I tell them my opinions and, of course, I tend to put people together. Hey, I'm only human, I can only wait for so long. I mean, people are practically blind!

Ahem, but I really wish I can give _myself_ advice. I haven't found the right guy yet. All my relationships with them were plain friendships. No chemistry, at all.

But you know, Tomoyo's right. I'd be especially happy with someone who loves me. And sooner or later, I'll meet him.

* * *

The reason Meiling calls Sakura and Tomoyo by their first names is because she grew close to them. As in, really close.


End file.
